Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices with a graphical imaging capability, such as cameras, televisions, projectors, cellular phones, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life which require capturing and managing digital image information. Larger image format sizes and recording speeds require ever larger amounts of information to be digitally stored on digital media to capture images and video recordings. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of imaging devices, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new device space. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of this new imaging opportunity. One existing approach is to capture images on consumer, industrial, and mobile electronics such as digital cameras, smart phones with imaging capability, digital projectors, televisions, monitors, gaming systems, video cameras, or a combination devices, store the images in a storage system, process the images, and send the images to a display device.
Image capture and display systems have been incorporated in cameras, phones, projectors, televisions, notebooks, and other portable products. Today, these systems aid users by capturing and displaying available relevant information, such as images, graphics, text, or videos. The capture and display of digital images provides invaluable relevant information.
However, capturing, managing, and displaying information in digital images has become a paramount concern for the consumer. Mobile systems must store ever increasing amounts of digital image information in smaller physical storage spaces. Larger images consume more digital communication bandwidth during transmission, reducing the utility of remote image capture systems. Limiting the size of digital images decreases the benefit of using the tools.
Thus, a need still remains for better image processing system to capture and manage digital images. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.